Meeting The Turtles
by annarborjack
Summary: My name is Jack, I'm a 15 year old boy, and this is the story of how I met the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and encountered Godzilla.
1. Chapter 1

Meeting The Turtles By annarborjack

Chapter One: New Friends

My name is Jack and I'm 15 years old who lives in New York City. I got short brown hair, brown eyes, and thick black glasses.I'm a pretty normal guy. I keep to myself, I love pizza, I like to play video games, that kinda stuff, So it was a normal day in April 2014. I got up at 6:30 AM and did my normal routine. I took a shower, made breakfast, that kinda stuff. Me and my friend were gonna skip school but he texted me and said he got sick. I didn't want to go to school, so I decided to skip anyway. He texted me and said "u should not skip by urself" And I said "It's fine bro, no one's gonna catch me, I'm gonna hide in the sewers." He said "ewwww nasty" I said "It's better than being in class."

So at 7 AM I started to walk to school, but I went in an alley and opened up the manhole and climbed down the latter, and I immediately was overwhelmed by the smell. "Aw crap, it smells like poop in here." And I plucked my nose. I started to walk around for a bit, and soon it became hours.

"Alright, I'm getting out of here." I said.

I started to climb up a ladder by when I came up, I saw a bad neighborhood that was known for having Purple Dragons. I saw some starting to walk toward me "Hey, you!" Then they started to run toward me "Oh crap!" I thought.

I moved down the sewer and ran as fast as I could. I ran for a while but I could still hear them following me, then all of a sudden a throwing knife ran in my foot. I screamed and fell down. The Purple Dragons looked down at me and smiled. One of them started to say "Are you ready to di-" But then I heard a high pitched voice shout "Booyakasha!"

And they turned around, and they started to be attacked, but I couldn't really see what, they moved so quick. One of them started to move toward me with his knife. I shouted "Whoever is there, someone is trying to kill me!"

Then I saw a green hand with a sai hit him on the head with the back of it. Then, I saw four giant turtles wearing masks in front of me. One of them had a blue mask, another red, another purple, and another orange. "A human!" the blue masked one said.

"Great. Just great." the red masked one said.

"Hey, calm down, he might be friendly." the purple masked one said. "

Yeah!" The orange one said, then the orange masked one walked up to me and said,"Hey bro, chill out, we ain't gonna hurt you!"

"Uhhhh, ok. No offense but what's with the costumes." I asked.

The red masked one frowned, then the purple masked one said "They aren't costumes, we are real."

"Yeah right" I said.

Then, seriously, I tried to take off his head thinking it was a mask.

"Hey, stop!" he said, moving my hands away.

"Oh, sorry." I said, embarrassed.

The red masked one rolled his eyes. Then, I fell on the floor and started to groan in pain from the knife wound. "What's wrong?" the blue one asked.

"A Purple Dragon threw a knife in his foot, he's losing blood." the purple masked one said.

"We should take him home!" the orange masked one said.

Even though these guys seemed ok, I was still creeped out because I didn't really know them that much, they could be creeps, but I knew I would bleed out if I didn't go with them, so I said "Yeah, can I?"

The blue masked one said "If you go, you need to promise that you aren't gonna tell anyone we exist."

"Yeah, I promise." I said.

"If he told anyone, do you really think anyone would believe him Leo?" the red masked one said.

"I was just saying." The blue masked one replied.

Then, I passed out. I woke up with the purple masked one looking down at me. "Oh, hi, you're awake." he said.

"Heh, yeah. Can I get up?" I asked.

"Sure." the purple masked one said.

The orange masked one came up and said "Who's ready for some Call of Duty Ghosts action?"

"Mikey, I'm patching up our guest. Just calm down." the purple masked one said.

I chuckled. Then, a giant rat came out and said, "Hello, young man."

I just stared at it shocked, "Uhhhhhhhhhh, hi." I said.

"I'm sure the sight of me must be a shock to you." It said, half-heartedly.

"Oh, no, sorry, it's just, I've never seen giant talking turtles and rats before that walk, talk, have weapons, and wear masks." I said.

The rat said "I'm sure you haven't."

Then the blue and red masked ones walked up, "Is he ok?" the blue masked one asked.

"Yeah." the purple masked one said. "

Can he be trusted?" the red masked one said.

I said"Look, I'm just a teenage kid. I am not gonna tell anyone about you. Speaking of which, do you guys have names?"

The blue masked one said, "My name is Leonardo, or Leo for short. I'm the leader of my four brothers, and Splinter, the rat, is our master. The one in red is Raphael, he's got the most attitude on the team."

"Hey!" Raphael exclaimed.

"The one in orange is Michelangelo" Michelangelo said "That's me" While smiling.

"Trust me when I say that you're gonna know where to find him when it's party time. Last but not least, the one who healed you up, in the purple, is Donatello."

"Hey there." Donatello said, smiling.

Then I heard two more voices, a girl and a guy, and they both sounded familiar. "God, that science test was challenging, wasn't it?" The girl said.

"I just didn't do it." the guy said.

"Of course you didn't" the girl said.

Then they walked in and saw me, and I knew who they were, and they knew me as well.

They were April O'Neal and Casey Jones, they were in my history class.

"Jack?!" Casey exclaimed.

"What is he doing here?" April asked.

Leonardo said "We found him in the sewers, he was being attacked by the Purple Dragons and we helped him, but a Purple Dragon threw a knife in his foot and Donnie patched him up. Speaking of which, why were you in the sewers?"

"I was walking and then they attacked me. I ran in here to hide." I said.

"You should've been at school! Why weren't you?" April asked.

"Oh, I was uh, skipping." I said.

"You didn't go to school! That sounds horrible!" Donatello shouted at me.

"Yeah, I know, Mikey." I said.

"No, I'm Mikey! He's Donatello, or Donnie." Michelangelo said.

"Oh sorry, so let me get this straight" Then I pointed at Leonardo "You're Raphael right?"

Leonardo looked at me dumbfounded. Raphael slapped his forehead, "No, let me go over this. Blue is Leonardo, Red is me, Raphael, Orange is Michelangelo, and Purple is Donatello." Raphael said.

"Oh, sorry." I said.

"Yeah, it took me a while to figure it out." Casey said

." So, how exactly do you guys exist?" I asked.

Splinter started to explain "16 years old I was a human. I got into a confrontation with my enemy is Japan, Oroku Saiki. He killed my family."

"Ouch, that sucks." I said.

Splinter continued, "I fled here to America, and for a year I lived in the sewers befriending the rats. A strange ooze fell from the surface and contaminated me and the turtles, which also fell from the surface, I turned into a rat since I had the most recent contact with it. At first, the turtles were just simple turtles, but I taught them how to walk, talk, read, and write. And soon they developed their own unique personalities, I named them after my favorite Renaissance artists."

"Yeah, we are learning about them in school, I picked up on that." I said.

Splinter smiled and continued, "When they grew a little older I decided to train them in the art of ninjitsu. Now, they are, as I call them, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles."

"I hate that name." Raphael said, rolling his eyes.

"I like it!" Michelangelo said.

"So, since it was 15 years old, you guys are like, 15 right?" I asked.

"In a sense, yeah." Donatello said.

"Hey, you haven't told us about you Jack!" Mikey said.

I said "Well, not much to say. I um, like video games and I love pizza."

"Me too! My two favorite things!" Mikey said.

"Really?" I said, smiling.

"Yeah, all he ever does is play video games and eat pizza." Raphael said.

"That's all any of us ever eat." Donatello said.

"Well, he is right about that." Leonardo said.

"I'm into machines, inventing stuff." Donnie said.

"Sounds cool." I said.

"I hate to break up the party, but shouldn't you be getting home? You're parents are probably worried sick." Leo said.

"Well, it's 3:30 right now and my parents show up at 5, and it should take me a half hour to get home, so I got an hour." I said.

"Cool, we can have pizza and play video games!" Mikey said.

I smiled and said, "Sounds good to me!" The next hour was a very interesting one. We ate pizza, Michelangelo and I played video games, watched an episode of Godzilla: The Series and talked about how much it would suck if Godzilla was real, Donatello showed me a couple of his inventions, that kinda stuff, Then, 4:30 hit. "Well, I guess I better go." I said to Mikey while we were playing Mortal Kombat.

"Aww, really?" he asked.

"Yeah, really." I said.

Then, I decided to say a few things to them.

I went into Leonardo room. "Oh, hi. Do you need something?" he asked.

"Well, I get bullied at school, and I'm not a good fighter. I was thinking you could train me at bit, everyday after school." I asked.

Leo smiled and and said, "Yeah, sure, let's do it." he said.

Then I walked into Raphael's room, he looked up and said, "What do you want?"

"So, I get bullied at school, and I know that you have the most attitude of you and your brothers. I was thinking you could tell me some come back lines?" I asked.

Raph smiled and said, "You're looking at the master of come backs. Sure, we'll do it."

Then I walked into Donatello's room, he was working on a gadget. "Oh hey, didn't see you there. I'd love to chat but I'm busy."

I just decided to say anyway, "Hey, my grades are bad in school, and I can see you're smart. Maybe you could give me some homework help?" I asked.

Donnie smiled and said, "Yeah, sounds fun!"

I started to walk out, then Splinter came up to me and said, "Hey Jack?" "What is it?" I asked.

"Michelangelo is very lonely, he longs for a friend. Is it ok if you came every day after school and played games with him?"

I looked at Mikey, who sat there playing with a Godzilla action figure by himself, then I looked back at Splinter and said, "Yeah."

"Also, Jack, there are forces that are trying to kill us." Splinter said.

I said "Kill you? Who's trying to kill you? The police? You know what I always say? Fu-"

"No, not the police. An army of ninjas called the Foot Clan, and Baxter Stockman and his mousers. If they attack us here, or if they find out you are our ally, I cannot guarantee your safety."

"Well, I guess that's what I'm training with Leo for. And it's not like Godzilla's gonna roll in here or anything" I said, and he laughed.

Then I walked up to Michelangelo and said "Hey guess what?"

"What?" he asked.

"I'm gonna come everyday and play video games with you."

Mikey's eyes lit up, "Really?!" he asked.

"Really." I said, smiling.

"Awesome!" Mikey said, who seemed to be happy.

"Alright, I have to go now." I said.

I finally started to go home. My parents showed up only a minute after I did. My mom asked me "How was your day today?"

I smiled and said "I made some new friends."


	2. Chapter 2: Devastation

Meeting the Turtles

by annarborjack

Chapter Two: Devastation

The past seven days of my life have been very interesting ones. Last week, did I have friends? Yeah, I did. Last week, the school looked at me as scum. Last week, I didn't know how to fight. Last week, if someone told me in the sewers were Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, I would've told you to stop taking drugs. But all that has changed. Seven days ago I met four teenage boys, and they are my friends now, but they are not normal teenagers. Well, they are normal in every sense of their personalities. But these guys, they are not exactly, well, human. They are-

"What are you writing?" Michelangelo asked.

I looked up from my laptop and saw Michelangelo staring at me, then I closed it. "Nothing." I replied.

"It's these journals he always writes in Google Drive. He showed me some of them." April said.

"Ok, since when did you guys do anything together?" Casey asked.

"Well, I like April. She seems cool. We're not girlfriends or anything, but I need one." I said.

April said, "Oh, I just 'Seem Cool", huh?"

Then, Donatello came and sat next to me, I thought he was gonna be angry since everyone except April knows he has a crush on April, but all he did was ask, "Can I see that laptop?"

"Sure", I said, and handed it to him.

"What is it Donnie?" I asked him.

"Uh? Nothing." he said.

"Whenever he has that type of voice, you know it's not nothing." Raphael said.

"Well, I'm looking up information on all those giant waves in the ocean." he said.

I turned on the TV and saw the movie Godzilla 2000 was playing.

"Ah, I love this movie!" me and Mikey said at the same time.

Raphael rolled his eyes. "You two are obsessed with Godzilla." he said.

"Well, you're obsessed with being a jerk." I said to Raph.

"OOOOOOOH! BUUUUUURN!" Leonardo said from the dojo where he was training.

Michelangelo said"Come on Raph, everyone has to be obsessed with something! Jack and I are obsessed with Godzilla, Donnie is obsessed with computers, Leo is obsessed with Space Heroes, and you're obsessed with being an a-"

I'm sure you an imagine what he said after that, and when he did, everyone stared at him after he said that, "MICHELANGELO!" Splinter shouted as he came out of the dojo.

"YOU'RE GROUNDED! GO TO YOUR ROOM!" Splinter shouted.

Mikey just smiled, then walked to his room. Leo came out and said, "I wonder where Mikey even heard that."

"It's probably from all those M rated games he plays." Splinter says.

"He learned it from me." I thought to myself.

Then I got a text from my mom saying, "Hey, it's time to go the beach."

"Well, I better go." I said to them.

They all said bye to me, and I said to Splinter, "Try not to ground Mikey for too long."

"Yeah!" Mikey said as he popped his head out of his room.

Splinter gave him a dirty look, and Mikey went back in.

So I went up the sewers, grabbed my skateboard, and went to the beach, where my family was waiting. "Hi Jack!" my mom said as she greeted me.

I smiled and nodded, then walked to the beach and sat down. Then my other, more human friends, Jonathan, Dylan, Aaron, and Derek came up to me. "Where you been, boy?!" my friend Jonatahn said to me.

"God, you're just like Raphael." I said.

"Who's Raphael?" Dylan asked.

"Oh, um, he's a character in this show called uh, Ultimate Ninja Heroes." I said.

"But where have you been Jack? We barely see you anymore." Aaron asked.

"Well, I've uh, been watching a lot of Ultimate Ninja Heroes." I said.

"I've never heard of that show." Derek said.

"Yeah, it's a great show. The main character's name is uh, Jack Leonardo. He's the leader, right? He uses swords. There's the other ninja names Don, he's smart and stuff. The other's name is Raphael, as I mentioned, he's a bit of jerk sometimes, and the other, my favorite, is Michael." I said.

"What kinda ninja name is Michael?" Derek asked.

"I'm starting to think this show ain't even real, and he's lying." Jonathan said.

"What have you been really doing, Jack?" Dylan asked me.

I thought to myself, then I said, "Can you guys keep a secret?"

Then, I looked at the waves, and noticed that they were moving back and forth, and starting to get bigger and bigger.

I said to my dad, "Uh, dad, isn't that the sign of a tsunami?"

He came up and looked at the water. "Oh my god, it is! Run!" he shouted.

So we all got up and ran. We ran toward the street, and just kept on running. I turned around and saw giant waves behind me, they were huge, and I was stuck with fear. Then, I remembered the turtles, and I needed to know they were safe. I stopped running. My friend Aaron shouted, "What the hell are you doing?!"

"I need you to come with me! It's just over here!" I shouted at my friends, pointing at a sewer.

"Why do you want us to go into a freaking sewer?!" Jonathan shouted at me.

Then I looked up and saw soldiers shoot red flares into the sky, and then I turned around and saw what they were shooting at. My entire body became struck with fear and I put my hand over my mouth. "Uh, I think we should go with Jack." Derek said.

So we ran into the sewers. "Why are we down here?" Dylan asked.

"Yeah, it stinks down here!" Aaron said.

"1. Do you want to be back up there with the giant waves and whatever the heck that was?!" I shouted at my friends.

"No." Jonathan said.

"2. The reason why I haven't been spending as much time with you guys as I should have, is because I have other friends that live down here." I said to them.

Jonathan laughed and said "You became with friends with hobo's?"

"Yeah Jack, what the hell?!" Aaron said to me.

"You guys need to shut up and listen to me. I have four friends, their names are Leonardo, Michelangelo, Donatello, and Raphael." I said.

"Ok, so they are hobo's for sure." Derek said.

"NO!" I shouted at the top of my lungs, which made them jump.

"Just, follow me." I said to them.

So, they followed me throughout the sewers, and all the lights were off. After a few minutes, I turned on the flashlight app on my phone, and I saw the lair, and Leonardo, Michelangelo, Donatello, Raphael, and Splinter sitting down, and the jaws of my friends dropped. "All I have to say right now are three words, WHAT. THE. HELL!" my friend Aaron said

. Michelangelo ran up to me and hugged me, "Jack! I'm so glad to to see you!"

Then all of a sudden, my friend Jonathan grabbed a pipe and hit Michelangelo on the head with it, and it knocked him out with sent him on top of me. I pushed Mikey off of me "See Jack, I always told you I was tough!" John said.

"You son of a!" I shouted at Jonathan and punched him in the face, knocking his glasses off and giving him a black eye.

Leonardo ran up and grabbed me, "Calm down Jack! Calm down!" he told me.

"He just killed Mikey! He killed him!" I shouted.

Donnie came up and checked Mikey's pulse, smiled and said, "He's alive!"

Donnie said that in a very exhausted voice, I could see tears in his eyes. I always knew that Donatello was protective of Michelangelo. Then, Raphael, with a battle cry, charged at my friends and started to attack them. I clenched my fists and knocked him out. I went up to my friends and saw all of them had been knocked out except Dylan, which surprised me. Splinter then shouted, "What is going on?"

Leonardo let go of me, bowed to his master and said, "Well, Michelangelo and Raphael are both knocked out, Jack sent his friends here, one of them knocked out and almost killed Michelangelo, Raphael knocked most of them out, Jack punched Raphael and knocked him out."

Then, Michelangelo got up and starting crying, "It hurts! It really hurts!"

"Good, because you're an idiot." I said to him.

"W-what?" he said.

"I told you what my friends would do if they found out about you guys, and that's just what they did! I told you my friends would not understand, but you didn't listen! And what were you doing trying to hug me! You're a giant mutant! That HURT! You know what you are, Mikey? AN IDIOT!" I shouted at him.

He got up and shouted, "I thought you were my friend!" And ran into his room, crying.

After a moment of silence, Splinter finally said, "Jack, why did you do that?"

"Yeah man, why?" Leonardo said.

"Do you realize what type of impact that probably had on Mikey, you JERK?!" Donatello shouted to me.

"I say we kick this human out!" Raphael shouted.

I said, "I'm, sorry. It's just, my friends are knocked out on the ground right now."

"I'm not!" Dylan said, Raph glared at him, and Dylan just looked down.

I continued, "It's just, there is a tsunami on the surface, my parents and my relatives are probably dead, my best friends probably hate me right now, and seeing Michelangelo almost die like that, sucked. I really care about Mikey, but, I just needed to do that, so he learned, but that was too harsh. And now, like I said, my best friends probably hate me, and I can tell you guys hate me right now." I said, and I started to cry.

My two friends Aaron and Derek got up. "I don't hate you Jack, but I hate these ugly freaks." Aaron said.

"Me too." Derek said.

"Look, guys, all of you, calm down." I said.

I walked up to Leonardo and said, "I'm so, very, sorry. You all have the right to hate me. So now, I'm going to leave. And I won't come back. I'm sorry. I physically hurt Raphael, and I mentally hurt Michelangelo." I said.

"Yeah, Jack, I really don't know if Michelangelo is gonna get over that." Leonardo said.

"I've been watching you guys lately. You and Michelangelo have started a bond, Michelangelo looked up to you, you are his best friend. When you yelled at him like that, you probably scarred him mentally, he is never going to get over that." Donatello said.

"Yeah, I know. I'm going to leave and never come back." I said.

My friends and I started to leave, but then Leonardo said, "Look, Jack, I don't know how I feel about you right now, but what I do know, is that you need us. You're family is danger. We are going to help you find them. Then after that, I don't know." Leonardo said.

"I don't want you to help us!" my friend Jonathan shouted at him.

"I don't know I feel about this. You guys figure it out." Dylan said.

"I have the same thoughts as Dylan." Aaron said.

"Well, what other choice do we have?" Derek said.

"Well, Leonardo, you do realize that a lot of humans will see you?" I told him.

"We are doing this for you and your friends family, Jack." Splinter said.

"And, you guys need to realize that when I was up there, we saw some sort of giant monster." Dylan said.

"I looked it up, I have been for the last few days. This monster is Godzilla." Donatello said.

"Godzilla is just from the movies!" Jonathan said.

"Well, I added up all the variables, and it's him. I'll explain more later." Donnie said.

"Well, I guess we to avoid Godzilla then." I said

. Raphael came up to me and said, "Jack, you should talk to Mikey. Really."

"Yeah, I will. Oh, and Raph, sorry I knocked you out." I said.

Raph smiled and said, "Ah, it's nothing."

Then he frowned and said, "I still don't like you."

I nodded and said to him, "Good."

I went into Michelangelo's room and saw him sitting in the corner, crying. "Go away!" he said to me, crying.

"Look, Mikey." I said, holding off tears, "I'm, really, sorry." I said.

He then grabbed his nunchucks and slashed me across the face with them. It left a large scar across my face and I was in a lot of pain, one of my eyes that he hit, I couldn't see out of. "You're just like everyone else! Everyone hates me! I always look at my brothers and I know they hate me! April hates me! Casey doesn't give a crap about me! If something happened to me, no one would look up!" he shouted.

"Mikey, that's not true. You're brothers care about you. April cares about you. Casey cares about you. I CARE ABOUT YOU! Why did you think Raphael starting freaking out when you got knocked out and weren't waking up when Leo let Raph be in charge? Why do you think Donatello stopped Dogpound from killing you? Because they care about you!" I said to him.

"YOU'RE LYING!" he shouted, then punched me in the face.

"The only reason why people protect me is because they have to! But when I met you, I thought I finally had a friend! But NO! YOU'RE JUST LIKE EVERYONE ELSE!" he shouted.

He grabbed my shirt and pushed me against the wall and said, "After we help you, your stupid friends, and you're stupid family, I never want to see you again. I hope Godzilla kills you." Michelangelo said.

I just stared at Michelangelo, and the full impact of what I did hit me. I changed him, he is never going to recover from what I did. He was no longer the sweet, childish, innocent, heart and soul of the ninja brothers that they all knew. I changed him forever. Michelangelo was my friend, but now he wasn't. With these four turtles, I had friends. I could train with Leonardo, I could learn comebacks with Raphael, I could get homework help with Donatello, and I could play video games and watch movies with Michelangelo. But I ruined everything. And it was all my fault.I pushed him away, and I said, "Fine." While blocking off tears.

I walked out, and everyone was staring blankly at me, and I knew they heard everything. "Let's go guys." I said to them.

So, we climbed up the sewers, but we had to swim up, and saw Godzilla's path of destruction, and it shocked all of us. "I can't believe this." Donatello said.

"Godzilla can cause a tsunami just by swimming, he's destroying everything!" I said.

"Where are your parents? I wanna get this over with." Michelangelo said.

"They are at the airport, we need to go." I said.

So, we swam in the ruins for a bit, and I continued to fight back tears when I saw my home city in ruins, bodies floating in the water, just the overall devastation. The city would never recover. But there was also devastation in the Ninja Turtles family, I changed Michelangelo forever, as I stated. He used to be euthanatized, engeriatic, a prankster, but that side of him is gone, and the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles would never recover. Tonight was the worst night of my life. After a while, we finally made to the airport, and people looked at the turtles in fear, but they just ignored the humans. My mom saw me and ran up to me, "Oh my god, Jack! I'm so glad you're OK!"

I hugged her and said, "Me too, mom."

Then Michelangelo said, "Well, one person over here isn't."

My family looked at the turtles, shocked. I said to them, "Mom, dad, everyone, I need to tell you about the family I just ruined, the mistake I just made, and how much I regret it. I just, I just did something terrible. I had a best friend, but I don't anymore, and I shouldn't. It took someone who I was friends with, one of the greatest persons I knew, and changed him"

Michelangelo look at me in shock, then an explosion made everyone in the airport jump. Then, Godzilla's feet came walking toward the airport, and they were huge. Everyone ran screaming, and I just stood there, shocked, and so did my family. Michelangelo grabbed my shoulder. I turned around and saw him staring at me, and he didn't do anything. He winked, and then walked away.

"W-where is he going?!" Raphael asked.

"And who are you people anyway?!" my dad shouted at the turtles.

Leonardo walked up to my dad and said, "Look, sir, we'll explain later, but as you can tell, we are very close to Godzilla."

"And we should be concerned with making it out here alive." I said.

I heard Michelangelo talking to someone with a phone. I walked up to him and said, "Mikey, what are you doing?" He turned around and smiled, "I think I just saved us all."

Then I turned around, and saw a man with short black hair, blue eyes, and facial hair walk up to me and say, "My name is Ford Brody."


	3. Chapter 3: Arrogance

Meeting the Turtles By annarborjack

Chapter Three: Arrogance

"Ford Brody?" I asked.

"Yeah, my name is Ford Brody and I'm with the military. Michelangelo called me, but I'm not quite sure why." Ford said.

"I'm not the only human you've ever met, Jack, April, and Casey." Mikey said.

"What are you talking about?" April asked, I didn't even know she was here.

"April?! What are you doing here?" Donatello and I asked at the same time.

We looked at each other for a second, then back at April. "Well, not too long after you left, Jack, so did I. I was going on vacation, but then Godzilla came." April said.

"You were going away and you weren't gonna tell me, or, us?!" Donatello yelled at her, then her mother came up and shouted to Donatello, "I don't know who or what you are, but get away from my daughter!"

Then smiled and said to me, "Ah, Jack! You're father is a coworker of mine, he always talks about you." '

"Uh, guys, where'd Godzilla go?" Raphael asked.

We looked outside, and all we saw were airplanes and hangars burning. Then, we heard footsteps, and they started to get louder, and louder, and louder. They were getting closer. "Where are those coming from?!" I asked.

"I think I know, follow me!" Ford said, and we followed him to the main entrance.

We ran outside, and Godzilla was standing right in front of us, I could almost reach his legs from where I was standing. He then raised his foot, and I could tell exactly where he was gonna land it, right on top of us. "RUN!" Ford shouted.

Everyone started to run is separate directions, and I wasn't sure where to go, and it was before I knew it that Godzilla's foot stomped down, and debris from the airport started to crush down on top of us, and soon, everything was black.

"Jack? Jack?! Jack wake up!" I could hear a voice say. I slowly opened my eyes and saw April and Donatello looking down at me, and I could feel my legs being struck by debris.

"Uh, guys, I'm stuck." I said to them.

Donatello grabbed a piece of debris, "Help me with this." he said to April, and together this lifted up the piece of debris on top of my legs.

"Can you walk?" April asked.

"Yeah", I said, coughing.

It was all black, and I could barely see in front of me, but I could see April and Donnie.

I turned on the flashlight on my phone, and saw ashes flying and bodies on the ground, but thankfully it was no one I knew. "Where is everyone?" I asked.

"We don't know. Scattered, dead, whatever. We just don't know." Donatello said.

"Leonardo and Raphael can fend for themselves, but I don't know about Michelangelo." April said.

Donnie chuckled and said, "The idea of Godzilla being on the loose might excite him."

But then he frowned and said, "And that is not a good thing."

Then he walked up to April, put his hand on her shoulder and said, "Don't worry, April! I'll protect you!"

April frowned and said, "That's the third time you've said that to me in the last 5 minutes. And you need to learn to be worried about yourself and your brothers, not me." April said.

"Ooooh, roasted!" I said, grinning.

"SHUT UP!" Donatello shouted at me.

"Guys, calm down!" April said.

"Yeah, shouldn't we be getting out of here?" I said. "

Ohhh no, we're just gonna stay here and wait for the ash to get in our lungs, OF COURSE WE SHOULD GET OUT OF HERE!" Donnie shouted.

"Well, someone's cranky." I said as I walked past him.

He grabbed me by the shoulder and said, "Look, I'm sorry. I'm just, a little stressed out."

"Yeah, I know, and I understand why. Let's go find you're brothers" I said to him, and we continued to walk out of the airport.

When we finally made it out, it was day time, but half of the city had been destroyed. "Jesus Christ!" I exclaimed, looking at all the damage.

I could helicopters flying all over the ruined city, from military to news.

I got a call my from, and answered it, "Jack?! Is that you?!" she asked in a very terrified voice.

"Yeah mom, it's me." I said to her.

"Jack, come to a shelter over on 27th Street, the mall, it's where us and one of those turtle people are!" she said.

"Which one?" I asked.

"He had a blue mask on." she said.

I said to her, "Hang tight, I'll be right there!"

Then hung up. "I know where Leonardo is, I'll get us there!" I said to them.

"How?" April asked.

"Well, someone had to of left their keys in their car from being panicked." I said, and after a few minutes of searching, we found a car that had a key in it, and I got in the drivers seat.

"You know how to drive?" Donatello asked.

"No, I'll figure it out." I said to him, and I started the car.

After barely making it through all the parked cars, I started to get the hang of it, and I drove toward 27th Street.

On the way there, April started crying. "What is it April?" Donatello asked.

"It's just, the city, it's gone!" she said, looking at the damages.

She put her head on my shoulder and started crying, Donatello groaned and said to himself, "This type of stuff never happens to me." I looked back at him, and as he looked at April crying on my shoulder, it looked like he was about to cry as well.

After a little while of driving, we finally made it to the mall, and walked in.

It was full of people that looked scared, tired, and just in shock.

Not a lot of people were talking. "Donnie?" we heard a voice say.

All three of us looked to the right and saw Leonardo standing there, he looked weak and was full of bruises, but he seemed very happy to see us. "Leo!" Donnie shouted.

The two brothers ran up each other and hugged, "I thought you were dead!" Leonardo said.

Donnie finally let go and asked, "What about Mikey and Raph?"

After a pause, Leonardo said, "I don't know."

"Jack?!" I heard my dad say.

He came to me and said, "I'm glad you're ok."

"Me too." I said to him.

He looked at the turtles and said, "Jack, you need to tell me who these people are. They look like they're on drugs and glued costumes to themselves."

Leonardo came up and said, "You're son is a friend of ours. He was being attacked by the Purple Dragons and we helped him. My brother with the purple mask patched him up. My name is Leonardo, his is Donatello. Our two brothers, Michelangelo and Raphael, are missing. We are not on drugs, 15 years ago, we were just regular turtles. We were mutated by a canister of Ooze from the company TCRI. We may look scary, but we are normal."

My dad looked puzzled, then a gunshot ran out, and Leonardo fell to the ground.

"OH MY GOD!" April shouted.

"GET DOWN!" my dad shouted.

We all got down, and Leonardo started to crawl towards us leaving a trail of blood, but a man grabbed his feet and started to drag him.

I ran up and shouted, "LET GO OF HIM!"

But he pointed his pistol at me and said, "You wanna die today, boy?!"

I put my hands up and backed away.

Then, Donatello hit him on the head with his staff and he fell down, but then another ran up with a taser and shot Donatello with it.

"NO! DONNIE!" April screamed.

Shock ran all over his body, and Donatello fell to the ground, shaking and screaming. I looked to the left and saw a whole group of men with various weapons, and they started to drag Leonardo and Donatello toward them. "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?!" I screamed at them, and one of them who looked to be his 50's came up to me.

"Get away from my son!" my dad shouted, the man looked at my dad and said, "I'm not going to hurt your kid, you know why?"

Then he looked at me, "Because he's human. Over the last several hours, man stopped becoming the prominent species. The giant 350 foot monster from the movies, Godzilla, attacked. And now, we've been seeing walking, talking turtles with weapons. Do you really think we are going to stand for it?" he asked me.

"My brothers and I have been helping you're species for years!" Leonardo shouted at him.

He then pulled out a revolver and shot Leonardo in the knee, and Leonardo screamed.

"Sir, please, stop doing this." I said to him, blocking off tears.

"These turtles are not bad people. They have been fighting crime for almost 2 years now." I said to him.

"Well, Godzilla has been in the movies for the past 60 years. How about that? Do you really think those turtles and Godzilla appearing on the same night is a coincidence? Also, boy, look at your face. The scars on your face can only come with nunchucks, trust me, I know. Well, we found another one you're turtle friends." he said, then turned around and shouted, "JIMMY! BRING HIM OUT!"

Then, I saw two men dragging Michelangelo, who was covered with bruises and scars, he looked barely alive, he had chains on his hands.

"Sir, please, stop what you're doing!" I pleaded to him, "NO!" he shouted at me.

He, and two other men dragged Leonardo, Donatello, and Michelangelo in front of me, and stood them up on their knees, and all three of them looked up at me.

"Jack, take care of April for me." Donatello said to me.

Leonardo said, "Tell Splinter and Raphael to keep fighting"

Michelangelo said, "I'm sorry Jack, you are my only human friend, besides April of course. And I know that my brothers really do care about me."

Then he looked at his brothers and said, "I love you guys"

I backed away with tears in my eyes and put my hand over my mouth, and my dad came up and covered my eyes with his hand, and April started to sob. The three men cocked their guns and the leader said, 'You never should've tried to overthrow man."

Then, all of a sudden, I heard the sound of a blade being thrown, and it sounds like it hit someone. I moved my dad's away and saw what looked like a sai stuck in one of the men's chest, then, and arrow pierced on of their hearts, and a gunshot sprang out and hit the leader's head.

I turned around and saw Splinter, Raphael, and Ford standing behind me, Splinter had a bow and arrow and Ford had a gun. "Get away from my sons!" Splinter shouted.

Ford then shouted, "Everyone get down!"

And the crowd who was watching, April, and my dad and I all got down, and a fight sprang out that had bullets and arrows flying and bodies dropping. Splinter shot and killed two of the men with his arrows, and Ford opened fire and killed many of them, and the rest of them opened fire. Donatello crawled toward April, and April grabbed onto his hand. Michelangelo crawled toward them and shouted, "Yeah! Kick butt Splinter and Ford! Show them they never should have messed with the ninjas!"

Then, a bullet landed in Splinter's thigh, and Splinter collapsed.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Leonardo screamed.

Michelangelo gasped, I grabbed his shoulder and said, "Just stay calm! Stay down!"

And the fighting continued, and shortly after, a bullet landed in the final man, and he collapsed. Leonardo got up and ran to Splinter, but he collapsed in his own pain. "Leonardo, stay calm." Splinter said to him.

Leonardo grabbed Splinter's hand and shouted, "You're gonna be alright Splinter! Just, just stay awake!"

A woman with long black hair came up with a stretcher, "Leonardo, help me get him up on this!" she commanded to him. "

H-how do you know my name?" he asked.

"No time to explain, just do it if you want your father to live!" she shouted at him, and he picked up Splinter and put him on the stretcher, and she took him away, and Leonardo burst into tears.

I patted him on the shoulder and said, "He's gonna be alright, don't worry."

Then, a Japanese accented voice said , "Don't worry young man, he will be fine."

I looked up and saw three men standing there. One of them looked to be Japanese with short black hair and a beard, an older man with short brown hair, and a man who looked like he was in his 60's with a buzz cut and grey hair, wearing a military uniform.

"Dad? General?" Ford said to them.

The older man with brown hair walked up to Ford, "Hello son." he said.

Michelangelo looked around confused, then shouted "WHAT IS GOING ON?!"

The Japanese man looked at the turtles and said, "Hello turtles. My name is Dr. Serizawa, I'm a scientist. As I can see, today has been a perfect example that the arrogance of man is thinking nature is in our control, and not the other way around."


	4. Chapter 4: Revelation

Meeting the Turtles

Chapter Four: Revelation

by annarborjack

"What are you talking about?" Leonardo asked Serizawa.

"This creature, Godzilla, was created from man's arrogance." Serizawa said.

"But, Godzilla is from the movies! Moviemakers aren't arrogant! Their radical!" Michelangelo said, looking confused.

Serizawa chuckled, "You are young, Michelangelo, you do not understand.", he quipped.

"I'm smarter than you think!" Michelangelo declared.

Serizawa shook his head, "In 1954, we awakened something. The nuclear tests in the pacific that year, they were not tests. They were trying to kill it."

"Kill what?" I asked.

"Godzilla." Serizawa said.

"You all need to stop this, Godzilla is only from stupid movies Mikey and Jack watch." Raphael argued.

"Godzilla movies are not stupid!" Michelangelo shot back.

"Now that, I can agree on." I said.

"Well, in 1954, Godzilla ran throughout the ocean, and my forefathers tried to kill it. A man named Ishiro Honda, in his early 40's at the time saw the monster, and captured it on film with his camera and sent it to Toho, the studio that made Godzilla. That is how the franchise of Godzilla was born They wanted to file for suit, but they couldn't because it would reveal to the world that Godzilla was real, but now, Godzilla has awakened, and the world knows the truth." Serizawa added.

I looked at the general, and asked"You seem like a professional, is he telling the truth?"

He nodded, "The events of the original film really happened, but the world thought that was an earthquake, and the Japanese and US government teamed up, because we thought it would remain preferable that that remained so. Now, we don't know." he said.

We all just stared at Serizawa and the general, then Mikey said, "Ok, you all are making my brain hurt. I'm going to go get pizza."

My dad came up to me and said, "Speaking of pizza, you're friends and you're mother are there, let's go."

But then, Leonardo passed out. I ran up to him and noticed how much blood he lost.

"Someone get a doctor!" I shouted out.

Then all of a sudden, some security guards came up with a stretcher, and carried Leonardo away again.

"He'll be alright, Leonardo is one of the toughest people I know." Raphael said, smiling.

We walked to the pizza restaurant, and I saw my friends and my mom sitting at a table, and the pizza was already there.

"Pizza! We got pizza!" Michelangelo said in excitement.

He ran up to the pizza to grab a slice, but my mom slapped his hand away.

"Ow! That hurt lady!" Michelangelo exclaimed.

"I am NOT letting whatever the heck you are have pizza!" she declared.

"Mom, calm down! He's a friend!" I said to her.

"Fine!" she said, then apologized to Michelangelo.

He smiled and said, "It's ok."

She looked at me and gasped, "Goodness! What happened to your face!"

I looked at Michelangelo, who looked distressed, knowing if I revealed what he did he would get into trouble. While I wasn't too happy with him about it and I questioned why he went from hoping Godzilla kills to me to being my friend again, and a part of me wanted to reveal he was the one who did it.

But instead, I winked at him and said to my mom, "It was from debris."

All of a sudden, a pizza appeared in my face, "Enough of the chit chat, here's some pizza!" my friend Derek said.

We all started so sit down, but not all of us could fit. Then, Serizawa, the general, Ford, and his father came up.

"Here, let's merge some tables." Ford said.

They grabbed some unsat in tables and merged them, and everyone could sit down.

"Is it ok if we sit here?" Ford's father asked.

"Yeah, by all means." I said to him.

They all sat down and grabbed slices of pizza.

"I'm not much of a pizza person, but I'll have a piece." the general said.

"How could you not be much of a pizza person? Pizza is the greatest thing ever!" Michelangelo exclaimed.

The general looked at Raphael who was sitting next to him and said, "He talks a lot, doesn't he?"

"Tell me about it!" Raphael said.

"I hope I don't sound like a party pooper, but we should enjoy this peace while we can." Ford's father said.

"What do you mean?" Aaron asked.

Donatello started to say "Godzilla is a huge, 350 feet monster-"

"Everybody knows that, boy!" Jonathan interrupted.

"I WAS TALKING!" Donatello shouted.

"Jesus Christ, calm down!" Jonathan exclaimed.

Donatello looked at me and muttered, "Some friend, Jack."

"Guys, quit fighting." I urged Donnie and Jonathan.

"Anyway, Godzilla is a huge monster that can move at a fast rate. He could be halfway across the Atlantic Ocean by now. Within hours, Godzilla can destroy a city. Within days, he can destroy a country, and within weeks, he can destroy the world." Donatello declared.

We all sat there in silence for a second, taking in what Donnie just said, then Michelangelo said, "So he's dangerous right?"

"Yes, Mikey, he's dangerous." Donnie said, rolling his eyes.

"See, I'm smart!" Michelangelo said, but then while reaching for a third slice of pizza, he spilled Mountain Dew all over himself.

"Aw, shoot!" Michelangelo exclaimed.

"So, how do you stop Godzilla?" Dylan asked.

"Well, in the original movie, Godzilla was killed by an oxygen destroyer." I said.

"Like the general said, the events of the original movie really happened, and it was my father who went into the ocean and killed Godzilla, but such a weapon is too dangerous to be let loose in this world, it's a miracle my father didn't kill a lot more people other than himself." Serizawa added in.

"The monster here, now, can you kill it?" Ford asked.

"We don't know how biologically different the monster 60 years ago and the monster now are, so we don't know." Ford's father said, "I'm Joe by the way"

"Where could Godzilla be in the world right now?" I asked.

"Like I said, he could be anywhere. He could still be here for all we know." Donatello said.

Then, the power went out, and everyone started to panic.

"Everyone stay calm! It should be back on soon!" the general announced to everyone in the room, and he sat back down, I got out the flashlight app on my phone.

"We should look around and see what's going on." I said.

Raphael got up out of his seat and said, "Sound's good to me. Let's go."

We got up and started to walk around, and it was all dark. All we could see what was right in front of us, we almost bumped into people a lot. Then all of a sudden, a TV in the mall that was playing the news, switched to the Emergency Broadcast System. While playing that annoying and creepy noise, the voice of a woman said:

"WARNING, WARNING, A GIGANTIC ATOMIC CREATURE IS ATTACKING NEW YORK, REPEAT, A GIGANTIC ATOMIC CREATURE IS ATTACKING NEW YORK"

Then, a giant spider like leg burst through the ceiling. I turned around, and when I saw it's leg, I screamed out,

"That's not Godzilla!"

Then, the monster's leg raised up, and moved towards us, and it grabbed onto Mikey and started dragging him away.

"AHHHHHH! IT'S GOT ME!" Mikey screamed.

Multiple soldiers ran up to the monster and starting shooting at it's leg. The monster roared and let go of Mikey, but a bullet accidentally landed in Mikey's foot and he screamed in pain.

"STOP SHOOTING!" I yelled at the soldiers, fearing they would accidentally kill Michelangelo.

Then the leg of the monster flung forward and burst through the chests of three of the soldiers.

"Oh my God!" Derek screamed.

Donatello and I ran up to Michelangelo and put his arms over our shoulders, helping him walk.

"I-I'm bleeding!" Michelangelo said, crying.

"You're gonna be alright!" Donatello said to him.

But we turned around, and saw the foot of Godzilla crush the other monster, and the other monster wailed in pain.

My friend Aaron ran up to us in a wheelchair and said, "Put him in this!"

We put Michelangelo in the wheelchair, and he shortly thereafter passed out from blood loss. Even though the giant spider like creature was being crushed from Godzilla, it could still move it's leg, which ran forward, and burst through the chest of my friend Jonathan.

"NOOOOOOOO! JONATHAN!" I cried out.

Jonathan dropped down to his knees, then on the ground, and blood started to come out of his chest. "Oh my god." I said to myself while crying, and I put my hand over my mouth.

For a minute, I stared at his body, but then Raphael put his hand on my shoulder and said, "Jack, I'm sorry about your friend, but if we stay here, the rest of us are gonna die too!"

I looked at Jonathan, lying there in a pool of blood one last time, and said, "You're right. We need to go."

We ran through the darkness and sounds of screaming people, and we weren't really sure where to go, but then we finally made it out to the daylight, and the light blinded us. After regaining good vision and were able to get past the panic, we saw doctors, and screamed for their help. For a second, they just stared at us, they obviously never saw a mutant ninja turtle before, but I screamed,

"QUIT STARING AT US AND HELP US!" And they grabbed Michelangelo and put him in the ambulance.

"Not all of you are gonna fit in here." one of the doctors said.

"Donatello, Raphael, you go, he is family to you. The rest of us will meet you at the hospital." I said to Donnie and Raph.

Donnie nodded and went into the ambulance. Raphael came up to me and said,

"Jack, I may not of liked you at first, and I'm still mad at what you said to Mikey, but you have been a good friend and ally to us over the past couple of days, I wanna thank you for that. You're a cool guy, Jack."

I nodded and said, "Thank you."

He nodded back, and went into the ambulance where the doctors begun work on Michelangelo, and it drove away. My mom and dad came out of the mall,

"Jack! I'm so glad you're OK!" my mom said. I looked down and said,

"Jonathan died, mom. He died."

"I know son, and I'm so sorry." she said.

"We should go to the hospital where they have you're turtle friends." My dad said.

We all got in the car and drove off to the hospital, and as I looked at Michelangelo's blood which was all over my clothes, and when I turned around and saw Godzilla demolish the mall, I was unsure of what the future would bring, and I started to doubt whether or not things were going to end happily.


	5. Chapter 5: Friends and Enemies

Meeting The Turtles V: Friends and Enemies

By Jack Kroll

"Hey Donatello, look at this." I said to Donnie, as I handed him my iPad in the hospital waiting room.

"It says here that after the attack last night, Godzilla disappeared. When the other monster appeared, he came back. After he killed it, he disappeared again. What do you think it means?" I asked him.

"Huh, interesting. Godzilla must be interested in the other monster somehow, and he is able to find out where he is. That's interesting." Donatello said to me. Then, a doctor came into the room.

"The rat that you call Splinter is alive but is still in critical condition, but the turtle you call Michelangelo, is awake, and you can see him now." the doctor said. We all smiled and sighed in relief. I turned to a sleeping Leonardo, who after his wounds had a large bandage on his leg and a cast on his arm, and woke up him.

"Uuuuuuugh, what do you want?" Leonardo asked as he slowly opened his eyes.

"Michelangelo is awake, we can see him now." I said to him. Leonardo's eyes lit up, and he immediately got out of his chair.

"Let's go then!" he said to me, smiling.

As we all walked toward Michelangelo's room, April came up to me and said,

"You and the turtles have certainly been getting along well."

"Well, they are something else, and in a good way." I said to her.

"Thanks for letting me cry on your shoulder earlier, I needed that." she said, and I replied

"I do what I can.", and smiled at her. She smiled back.

We walked into Michelangelo's room, at first he sat there looking up at the screen watching cartoons wearing a hospital gown, then he looked at us and smiled,

"Guys! You came!"

"Yeah Mikey, we came." Leo said, smiling.

"What's with this shirt their making me wear, and all this stuff they are putting on me, like this thing on my finger! And they poked me with a needle that's still in my arm!" Mikey complained.

"Don't worry Mikey, all that is normal." April said.

"Really?!" he asked.

"Really, Mikey. It's fine." I said to him.

"Sooooooo, how long are we gonna be safe here? Half of the people that were here are gone because of Godzilla." Aaron brought up.

"Aaron has a good point, should we move Mikey back home?" Leo asked.

"I'm sorry, but we need to keep him another day and night for examination." a doctor said, but Raphael burst out,

"I'm sorry lady, but a giant monster is on the loose! If we don't move my little brother Michelangelo, he's gonna die, and it'll be your fault!"

The doctor sighed and said, "He's gonna need a wheelchair, it might take a couple of days before he can walk again."

"Alright, thank you miss." I said to her, and we grabbed a wheelchair for Mikey, which we were able to get him in. Serizawa came in the room,

"Raphael, try to be nicer to her" he said, looking at the doctor.

"Why should I?!" Raphael asked angrily.

"Her name is , she has been my partner for 25 years, she only wants to help." Serizawa added.

"Well, what I want to know is, how did she know our names?!" Leonardo asked.

"We've known, and have been watching you, for years." Dr. Wates said.

We all looked at Serizawa and Dr. Wates in shock.

"WHAT?!" Leonardo shouted, angrily.

Then, all of a sudden, a blade appeared on Serizawa's throat, and a familiar, sinister voice said

"This guy is Japaneese like I am, your father is, and you four have Japanese blood running through your veins. If you do not want him to die, you'll listen to what I have to say." This voice was the voice of The Shredder.

"Shredder, my little brother Michelangelo is injured, I'm injured, and Godzilla could be anywhere. We have NO time for this!" Leonardo shouted at Shredder, Shredder laughed.

"Godzilla destroyed my tower, and unless the other monster comes, it is, right now, on the way to Tokyo, Japan, where my other tower is. I know a lot more about this Dr. Serizawa than you think I do. I think he knows how to kill Godzilla. So for now, turtles, my foot clan and I will help you kill Godzilla, if such a thing is possible. After that, I will give you 24 hours of peace. But don't be surprised if I have your heads on my wall shortly after that." The Shredder said, he then put his blade of of Serizawa's neck.

Dr. Wates came up to him and said, "Are you ok Doctor?"

"I'm fine" Serizawa replied, coughing. The Shredder looked at me.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"My name is Jack, I recently became friends with the turtles." I told him, he laughed.

"I can't believe they are letting a human be FRIENDS with them.", then he burst out laughing.

"He was attacked by the Purple Dragons, and we helped him! At first I wasn't so sure about him, but Jack is friendly, nice, and he can fight. Not only is he our friend, but he is also our ally." Leonardo said.

"Yeah, back off Shredder freak!" Michelangelo shouted at The Shredder.

The Shredder rolled his eyes and said to me, "You do realize that after we kill Godzilla and their 24 hours are up, since Leonardo claims you are a friend and ally, I will try to kill you as well?"

"I'm not afraid of you!" I shouted at him, even though I really was.

"If you wanna hurt Jack, you're gonna have to get through me!" Derek shouted.

"And me!" Aaron said.

"And me!" Michelangelo said.

"All of us!" Donatello shouted at The Shredder.

"Look, we should all stop this nonsense and leave!" Serizawa shouted.

"Yes, let's go." The Shredder said.

We walked outside and saw the General standing there,

"We are going to be taking you to San Francisco, a base we have, first thing tomorrow morning." The General said.

"So, what do we do until then?" Raphael asked, The General shrugged.

"Whatever you want, just report to the airport, or what's left of it, tomorrow at 0600 hours." he replied.

I looked at Leonardo and asked, "Now what?"

"Well, I'm staying at the hospital, Splinter is still here, I'm staying." Leonardo said.

"I'm sorry, but due to security reasons, we can't allow non patients into the hospital." The general said.

"You guys could spend the night at my apartment." I told them.

"That sounds awesome!" Michelangelo said, excitedly.

"Yeah, it should have enough room to fit all 14 of you, I hope." I said to them.

"The Foot Clan and I will return to the ruins of our tower." The Shredder said.

We drove to my apartment, that had about 4 beds and 5 couches, so enough to fit about 9 people, but that left about 5 unaccounted for. My parents were gonna sleep on their beds, Aaron, Joe, Serizawa, and Dr. Wates claimed a couch, I let Michelangelo sleep on my bed and Donatello sleep on my old sister's bed, she moved out for college three years ago. I decided to sleep on the floor.

"I'll sleep on the floor, I've slept on worse." Ford said.

"I'll sleep on the floor too." Raphael said. I walked up to my friend Derek,

"When you use to come over when we were younger, you always slept on the floor. Is it ok if you do that now?" I asked him.

"Yeah, sure." he said. That left Dylan, and even though he was against it, he had no choice but to sleep on the floor. For a couple of hours, we stayed up and just chilled. Michelangelo, Aaron, Derek and I decided to play through the _Halo 3 _campaign, Leonardo medicated, Ford and Joe decided to catch up, Dylan read a book, and Donatello, Serizawa, and Dr. Wates speculated on Godzilla, and my parents ordered pizza.

"It's nice to see you have so many friends, Jack." my mom said to me while handing out pizza for everyone.

"Well, not all of them are my friends. The turtles, Aaron, Derek, and Dylan are my friends for sure. Ford is here because he somehow knows Michelangelo, Joe is here because he was concerned about Ford, Serizawa and Dr. Wates are here because they know stuff about Godzilla." I said to her. As Ford grabbed pizza, he said to my mom

"Thank you for your hospitality ma'am."

"You're welcome." she said.

I sat next to Ford and asked him, "How do you know the turtles?"

"Well, I used to live here with my wife Elle and my son Sam. Shortly before we moved, the day before actually, about two years ago Sam wandered outside and I couldn't find him. I found a manhole open, and I climbed in it, and I saw Sam playing with Michelangelo. I thanked the turtles for not being freaks of nature like Godzilla is, and then they moved away. While we were on the plane, I saw in Sam's pocket a Turtle Comm, given to him by Michelangelo, and for the past two years, that is how Mikey and Sam have been communicating. I have to thank Mikey you know, for 6 months, Sam had no friends, and all he could do was talk to Mikey on the Turtle Comm. He has friends now, but everyday, he still talk to Michelangelo on the phone." Ford said. I looked at Michelangelo, who just sat there eating pizza, and said

"I'm sure he's looking forward to seeing Sam again." I said to Ford.

Ford smiled and said, "I'm sure he is."

At 11:00 PM, we all decided to crash. I set up my blanket and pillow, and slept. In the morning, I awoke at 3:57 AM to Leonardo sitting there, staring at the ground, I was the only one awake.

I walked up, sat next to him and asked, "What is it Leonardo?"

"It's just, I don't know how I can lead my brothers through this. We've never dealt with humans on a scale quite like this. We've never actually worked with The Shredder like this before. He always tries to kill us, my brothers and I have almost died because of him on countless occasions. Now he wants to help us, and Godzilla is real, and he's out there. I don't know how I can deal with this." he said to me.

I patted him on the shoulder and said, "Leo, you're doing fine. You are one of the most capable and most willpowered persons I know, and don't let anyone tell you differently."

He smiled and said, "Donatello and Raphael seem to like you, and Michelangelo views you as a best friend."

"Michelangelo is an idiot and can be annoying a lot of the time, but he's very fun to be around, and he's really nice, I like his overall attitude, he always looks like he's happy and having fun. I like him, but I think he needs people like you and me to guide him through life." I said.

"What about Donnie and Raph?" he asked.

"Donatello seems to be jealous of my relationship with April, but he seems to be a very nice guy overall, he's very chill and relaxed most of the time, and I like that. Raphael can be a jerk a lot of the time, but he seems to care about everyone here, he has heart."

Leonardo nodded, then Ford came in the room and started to wake everyone up. A lot of them complained about the time, but he announced it would take a while to get there due to the traffic, and we should get ready now. After we all got dressed and had a quick breakfast, we drove to the the airport. It took us an hour and a half to get there due to the amount of people walking through the street, abandoned cars, and traffic of those trying to get out of the city, but we made it there on time.

"Welcome. We are flying on route to San Francisco, it should take us about 6 hours to get there, we will arrive at 12:30 PM. Splinter is taking a separate hospital plane there." the general said.

"I'm glad you showed up on time." The Shredder said.

I got on the plane and took the window seat, and Michelangelo said next to me, and so did Aaron.

"Oh hey, Aaron. You wanna sit here?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I wanna get to know this Michelangelo guy since you and him seem to be really good friends." he said.

The plane started to take off, and as Aaron and Michelangelo started to talk and get to know each other, I looked out the window on the still ruined city of New York, and I thought to myself whether or not I would see it again, and if so, would it still be in ruins? I didn't know.


	6. Chapter 6: The Beginning of the End

Meeting The Turtles VI: The Beginning of the End

by annarborjack

I woke up at 12:00 PM, and I was the only one awake in the airplane, I looked to my left and saw Michelangelo and Aaron sleeping next to me, and decided to get up and walk around. I went into the cockpit and saw the General and a random co pilot flying the plane.

"Oh hello Jack, I would appreciate it if you woke up everyone in 10 minutes." the general said.

"So uh, what's gonna happen when we get to San Francisco?" I asked the general.

"Well, we are gonna land a little ways outside of New York at a base where we will brief you in on the situation regarding Godzilla and the other monster, then we'll drive across the Golden Gate Bridge and you will be taken to Ford Brody's house where you will stay at until we get this Godzilla situation under control." he said.

"I think I'm just gonna wake up everyone now. Is that ok?" I asked him.

"Go ahead, I don't care." he said.

I started to wake everyone up, and they yelled and moaned.

"Waking me up before I choose to? Under normal circumstances, I would've killed you for that." The Shredder said to me.

"Oh, aren't you sweet." I sarcastically said to him.

"Are we gonna land soon?" Donatello asked.

"In about a half hour." I said to him. After about a half hour of waiting, we finally landed down at a military base, where coffee and donuts were served.

Splinter landed shortly after us, and Leonardo ran up to him and hugged him.

"Splinter! You're alive!" Leonardo said to his master.

"Yes, my son. I'm alive." Splinter said smiling.

Michelangelo nervously walked up to Splinter and asked, "Am I still grounded?

Splinter chuckled said, "It's nice to see you too Mikey."

Donnie slapped him in the arm.

"Hey!" Mikey exclaimed.

"Splinter almost died, he comes back, and that's the first thing you ask about?!" Donnie screamed.

"It's ok, but Michelangelo, first we need to make sure we make it out of here alive. We'll talk about it later." Splinter said.

Then, Shredder walked up to Splinter,

"Hello, my old enemy." The Shredder said.

Splinter pushed Leonardo away and charged at The Shredder with a battle cry and started to attack The Shredder, but he blocked all of his attacks.

"I am not here to fight you, but I am here to help you." The Shredder said.

"You lie!" Splinter shouted as he continued to fight The Shredder, then The Shredder kicked Splinter into a wall, and walked up to him.

"You see, old enemy, we face a common enemy, Godzilla. I am here to help you stop him." The Shredder said.

"He said he would give us 24 hours to get away after we do." I said to Splinter

"And you really believe that?" Splinter shouted.

"Well, I guess you'll have to wait until after we kill Godzilla to see if I am telling the truth." The Shredder said, sneering.

Mikey walked up to the general and asked "Uh, don't you guys have pancakes or something?"

The General rolled his eyes and said, "Ok, so the other monster that attacked the mall, is codenamed MUTO"

A picture of it flashed across the screen, and we all gasped at the sight of it.

"That's the monster that killed Jonathan." I said.

"I heard, I'm sorry to hear that." the general said in a voice full of sorrow.

"You can keep going" I told him.

He continued, "Somehow, for whatever reason, wherever this monster goes, Godzilla follows."

"That's the idea that Jack and I came up with!" Donatello said.

The General nodded and said, "You two were right. We don't why exactly this is so, but that's the way it is."

"Do we know where the MUTO is?" Splinter asked.

"No, no we don't. We don't know where Godzilla is anymore. He started to head toward Japan, but then he stopped, and turned around. He is heading back toward America, but where is unknown." the general said.

"So, Godzilla could be anywhere?" I asked.

The General nodded. "Alright, now, you will be transported across the Golden Gate Bridge to Ford Brody's house."

We got in separate cars and started to drive across the Golden Gate Bridge, when we heard the sounds of heavy waves under it, and all the cars in front of us stopped.

"What's going on?" I thought to myself.

Then, I looked to the right, and saw Godzilla's spines start to rise from the ocean, and I gasped.

I screamed at the driver, "DRIVE DRIVE DRIVE!"

He burst into full speed, and Godzilla fully rose from the ocean. Jets and helicopters started to attack Godzilla, but Godzilla smashed them all. Godzilla smashed a jet onto one of the wires holding up the bridge, and it started to collapse, and the cars started to fall into the ocean.

"HANG ON!" the driver shouted, and the car then fell into the ocean.

I left my window open and was able to swim out, but I wasn't able to get the driver out. I swam up to the surface, and saw Godzilla continuing to move through the water, smashing everything that was in his way. Michelangelo then started to swim toward me.

"Jack! Are you alright, bro?!" Michelangelo asked me in panic.

"Yeah! Where are the others?" I asked.

"I don't know!" he said, then a military boat came next to us, and one of the soldiers reached out with his hand.

"Grab on!" the soldier exclaimed, I grabbed the soldiers hand and he lifted me onto the boat, and then I did the same for Michelangelo. We looked to the left, and saw jet planes starting to fall from the sky, a sight that shocked us all.

"It's like, their falling out of the sky. It's like they lost power. How is that possible?" I thought to myself.

Then a jet plane fell right in front of us, and it bounced the ship back a bit, and some soldiers fell off, but we couldn't see Godzilla anymore.

"We need to get to San Fransisco now!" one of the soldiers shouted.

The boat took off, and started to go toward the city, and the water was full of debris.

"W-what's going to happen, Jack?!" Michelangelo asked me.

"We need to get to the city and find out where Ford's apartment is!" I said to him.

"But, the others!" he exclaimed.

"I'm worried about them too, but right now we need to worry about getting out of here with our own lives!" I shouted to him.

He nodded and said sorrowfully, "Your right."

We landed at San Francisco, and saw it was full of people crowded around looking at the ocean. After a few minutes of running through the city, we found a woman that fit the photo Ford showed to us of his wife Elle, we ran up to her.

"Are you Elle Brody?" I asked her.

"Yeah, who are you?" she asked me, then looked at Michelangelo and exclaimed,

"WHAT are you?!"

I started to explain to her, "Godzilla is attacking the world, it may sound crazy but it's true, my friend is a Mutant Turtle, and-"

But I noticed that she wasn't paying attention to me, she was looking up at something in fear, and started to back away.

"What, what is it?" I asked her.

I turned around, and saw Godzilla emerge from the water and start to walk into the city. Michelangelo turned to me and asked,

"Run?"

I nodded and said, "Yeah, RUN!"

We all started to run away from Godzilla, and everything time I turned around it looked like he was closer. We made it to a shelter full of people that were supposed to have giant doors that would shut, but they were full of people and I couldn't make anyone out, I had been separated from Michelangelo and Elle.

"MIKEY?! ELLE?!" I shouted out, but to no answer.

"OH MY GOD!" I heard a man shout, and I turned to the right and saw Godzilla start to walk toward the door.

"SHUT THE DOORS! SHUT THE DOORS!" another man shouted, and the doors began to shut.

As the doors began to shut, Godzilla roared at all of us standing there looking up at him, and then the doors shut, leaving us in complete darkness, and I couldn't see or hear a thing besides the screams of thousands.

MEETING THE TURTLES

RETURNS MAY 19th


	7. Chapter 7: The Beginning of the End

Meeting the Turtles

Chapter VII: The Battle Begins

By annarborjack

Jack ran frantically throughout the crowd of people running in the shelter underground with the sounds of Godzilla and the MUTOs running rampant. He then noticed an opening, something one of the monsters must've stepped on. He grabbed on to it and climbed up.

"What are you doing?" a man asked.

"None of your business!" Jack shouted at the man as he climbed up. Jack climbed up and saw the two spider-like creatures, the MUTO's, coming toward each other.

"I have to find Mikey and Elle." Jack thought to himself.

Jack ran through the city where the underground shelter was, kept running looking for another hole in the ground, but couldn't find one, and he stopped, trying to catch his breathe. While doing so, he realized that the chances of him finding Michelangelo and Elle were slim to none, and he would have to figure out how to survive Godzilla and the MUTO's on his own. Then, Jack looked to the right, and saw the female MUTO coming toward him, roaring at him. Jack gasped and ran in the other direction, but tripped and fell on a piece of debris. Jack looked up and saw the MUTO trip into the underground shelter, part of him anyway, and heard the screams of the people stuck in there. The MUTO kept it's eyes on Jack and roared at him. Jack looked up and saw Godzilla moving toward it, angrily and aggressively. Godzilla picked up the MUTO by the neck and threw it across the city. Godzilla started to let out a roar, but the winged MUTO came and picked up Godzilla, and carried him for a few seconds before dropping him due to his size, crushing multiple buildings. He went to a hole in the ground that the MUTO left and climbed in, and looked in sorrow at the crushed corpses it left. Jack looked to the left and saw people running in the other direction, and thought he saw someone or something with green skin and an orange mask, he knew it had to be Michelangelo.

"MIKEY!" Jack shouted, and Michelangelo turned around and saw Jack.

"JACK!" Michelangelo shouted, and pushed through the people and went towards Jack.

"I'm glad you're ok, and I can't believe you found me." Michelangelo said, Jack nodded.

"Have you seen Elle?" Jack asked.

"No." Michelangelo said, Jack shook his head.

"We need to find everybody else, Leo, Donnie, and Raph!" Michelangelo insisted.

"If their still alive." Jack said.

"What do you mean?" Michelangelo asked.

"We saw their cars go into the bridge. Sure, you and me made it out of our cars, but what about everyone else? How do we know they made it out? And how do we know that none of them have died from the destruction?" Jack brought up.

"Leonardo, Donatello, and Raphael are fine, they always figure things out, and I'm sure Ford, his dad, you're friends, and the doctors are OK too, we just need to find them!" Michelangelo said.

Jack sighed. "Alright, we can try to find them. I remember where they said Ford's house is, we can make it there if we steal a car. AND I DRIVE!" Jack said, and Michelangelo groaned.

Jack and Michelangelo crawled up back to the city, and immediately saw cars with their keys still in them, and drove through the mostly destroyed San Francisco, and had to drive past pieces of debris and bodies on the ground. They looked to the left and saw Godzilla biting and thrashing on the male MUTO before the winged one came and hit Godzilla.

"Woah, do you think Godzilla stands a chance?" Michelangelo asked.

"Yeah, he's the king of the monsters. I'm sure he can." Jack insisted, and Michelangelo nodded.

They drove into a suburban neighborhood and then saw multiple military soldiers and vehicles in the neighborhood. The soldiers turned around, then pointed their guns at the car.

"GET OUT OF THE CAR NOW!" a soldier barked.

"OK, OK, OK!" Jack shouted in fear as he got up with his hands up, Michelangelo as well.

"What are they doing?!" Michelangelo asked.

"I don't know!" Jack said, then a soldier went up to Michelangelo and bashed him in the face with the butt of his gun, and Michelangelo fell to the ground.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Jack shouted at them as the soldier then pointed his gun at Jack's face, before he heard a familiar voice shout,

"STOP!"

Jack looked up and saw Ford come out of the house.

"Lieutenant Commander Marcus Waltz, stop." Ford commanded as he ran up to them.

Marcus looked back at Jack, loaded up his gun, looked at Ford then said, "I don't take orders from you.

Ford then got out his pistol and pointed it at Marcus's face.

"You do now." Ford said, before the rest of the soldiers pointed their weapons at Ford, and Marcus smiled before a voice boomed,

"I ORDER ALL OF YOU TO STAND DOWN!"

They turned around and saw the general, Dr. Serizawa, and Dr. Graham standing there.

"Where's the rest of the turtles and my friends?" Jack asked, The General shook his head.

"We tried looking for them, but we could not find them." Serizawa said.

"Can someone please explain to me what the hell is going on?" Marcus beamed.

The General got out a handgun and shot Marcus in the face, and blood splattered on Jack and Ford's face.

"Ah, jesus!" Ford exclaimed.

"What was that about?" Jack asked.

"He looked like he posed a threat, not knowing who the turtles were and attempting to kill you, Michelangelo, and Ford. He had to be taken out. He was never a good soldier anyway." The General said.

"I didn't see the need to kill him, but ok." Jack said.

Michelangelo got up, looked at Marcus, smiled and shouted, "Yeah, that's for the face you loser!"

Jack rolled his eyes. "So now what?" he asked.

"There's a mistake we made that needs to be fixed." Ford said.

"A mistake I made, that Serizawa helped me realize." The General said.

"What is it?" Jack asked.

"We were going to bomb the city to attempt to kill the monsters." The General said.

"A bomb that would make Hiroshima and Naki Saiki look like a firecracker." a soldier stated.

"Then Serizawa showed me a stopped clock, dated August 6th, 1945. I realized that we couldn't do it. Serizawa insisted that Godzilla could kill the MUTO's." The General said.

"Like I said, the arrogance of man is thinking nature is in our control, and not the other way around. I told him to let them fight." Serizawa said.

"Yeah man, haven't you seen the movies? They try bombing Godzilla all the time, and it never works!" Michelangelo said.

"Well, the bomb, where is it?" Jack asked.

"Before Serizawa showed me the clock, we already placed the bomb in the city. It's in a boat in docks across the city, but we can't risk getting in with Godzilla fighting the MUTO's. We are gonna send you in by a HALO jump to get it" The General said.

Michelangelo eyes lit up, "Oh, so we are gonna get Master Chief armors and jump on it?"

The General looked puzzled.

"No Mikey, that is not what a HALO jump is." Jack said.

"It stands for High Altitude Low Open." Ford said.

"Uuuuuuuuuuuh, what?" Michelangelo asked.

"It means a plane takes your really high up, you jump out, then when you get really close to the ground, you parachute to the ground." Jack said.

"How do you know all this?" Ford asked.

"Video games." Jack said.

"Video games. Of course." Ford muttered.

"We need as many people as we can to do this HALO jump. We want you to come." The General said.

"Why us? Why can't you get someone else?" Jack asked.

"We lost the last people that fully know about this that are open to do HALO jumps. We need you to do it." The General said.

"It sounds a little scary to me." Michelangelo said.

The General nodded. "I know, and you two are just teenagers. But if you do this, it could save the lives of millions. We need you." he said.

Jack sighed, then nodded. "We'll do it."

Michelangelo looked at Jack, startled. "W-what?! We're gonna do it?"

Jack nodded.

"Woah woah woah, no way." Michelangelo said.

Ford came up and said, "I will be doing the HALO jump as well. When we run out and jump, just follow me, and you'll be fine."

Michelangelo shook his head. "I don't want to, it sounds scary, but if you say millions will die, then I'll do it. My brothers always told me to help people."

"Alright, I know that you three haven't had hands on experience, but frankly none of us have ever faced a situation quite like this one before. Ford, I know you're wife is still in the city, Michelangelo, I know you're brothers are still in the city, and Jack, I know you're family and friends are still in the city, and that you want to help them. Well this is your chance." The General said.

"Wait, he only mentioned Elle. What about Sam?" Michelangelo asked.

Then, the voice of a little boy was heard and shouted, "Mikey?!"

They looked over at the house and saw Ford's son and Michelangelo's old friend Sam, coming out of the house.

"SAM!" Michelangelo exclaimed in excitement as he ran toward Sam and hugged him.

"Mikey, it has been so long since I have seen you!" Sam said.

"I know buddy, me too. How are you little dude?" Michelangelo asked.

"I'm scared. These monsters are attacking and my mommy is still in the city where they are. I'm scared." Sam said in tears.

Michelangelo patted him on the shoulder, "Don't worry buddy, your dad, me, and my friend Jack are gonna get go in the city and get your mom."

Sam nodded and said, "Ok."

Michelangelo smiled, "See, there you go! Everything is gonna be fine."

Ford then came and picked Sam up.

"Ok buddy, Michelangelo and I have to go now." he said, Jack then came up.

"Mikey, is this your friend Jack?" Sam asked.

Michelangelo nodded, "Yep, he's awesome."

Sam waved at Jack, who smiled and nodded. Sam turned to Ford and asked, "Daddy, are you gonna bring mommy back with you?"

Ford nodded, "I'm gonna take her to a shelter, then I'll come back and take you to her. Ok?"

"Ok daddy." Sam said.

The General came up and said, "Ok, we need you to come with us now."

Ford put Sam down, then went up to The General and said, "Yes sir."

A military vehicle showed up and they all got in. After a little while of driving, they finally showed up at the military plane and got off.

The General looked at Ford, Jack, and Michelangelo then said, "This will likely be the last time we see each other."

Ford then shook The General's hand, then Jack, then Michelangelo.

"Thank you for your help." Jack said.

The General nodded, then got back into the car and was taken away. They looked at the military plane.

"Well, I guess this is it." Ford said.

Jack nodded. "Yeah, yeah I guess it is."

They got into the plane, started to put on the military gear, then sat down and buckled in.

Michelangelo, who was sitting next to Jack and Ford, looked down at his helmet, then said, "Guys, I'm scared."

"Me too." Jack said.

"Just follow me." Ford assured them.

They flew up for about 15 minutes, then the door to the plane opened, and they all stood up. They all put on their helmets, and stood, looking out at the setting sun, waiting for the buzzer to go off. It did, and they all jumped off, Jack and Michelangelo following Ford.


End file.
